transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
TARN: The Dramatic Conclusion Part 2: The Tarnening
Arena - Tarn The gladiator tradition has been long banned in Tarn, and while this once impressive arena is occasionally used for events, it has long fallen into disuse. It's uncomfortable being in an area so big that seems so empty. At the center of the arena, a large statue of Optimus Prime was erected where a statue of Megatron once stood, as a reminder to Tarn that their loyalties are no longer predominantly purple. Locals suggest that the arena is haunted by the ghosts of the first Decepticons killed in Megatron's revolution. Of course, those are just foolish stories. Or are they? Komatsu SA-43 Astrodozer has been dozering around, pushing what appears to be a shipment of large crates into a single big pile. What are they? WHO KNOWS. But they all have Con insignias stamped on them. Up in the stands, Trailbreaker has been working on a DEFENSIVE strategy to help with everything going on in Tarn. While usually relaxed in his role as leader of cheer for the other Autobots, Torque recently implied that Prowl should have asked him a while ago for help. Prowl totally didn't, making Trailbreaker sad and stuff.. feels. And so, Trailbreaker came here to unwind and formulate a plan. Because if he's going to burst into Prowl's office demanding input, he might as well have something like Prime's five-fold manuever.. he should probably think it out first. Right now, it's just a doodle on a piece of paper that looks like Trailbreaker shielding EVERYONE from harm. Komatsu SA-43 Astrodozer has not noticed Trailbreaker, because he's an oblivious idiot. Instead he just mutters to himself about how long it's been since he broke something. "What if I broke a crate...just one crate. No one would notice and then I could break it, yeah, bust it up pretty good..." Coming to a decision, he smashes his dozer blade down on one of the crates. It explodes. Surprised by the explosion, Trailbreaker's hand jumps from the page.. TOTALLY RUINING HIS DOODLE!! Rubbing optics, the Autobot peers forward and sees the explosion site. A resulting crater, some destroyed boxes with Con logos on them, and a lime-green auto part being hidden by smoke. "Oh Primus, some helpless Autobot must have been moving DANGEROUS Decepticon munitions and got himself injured!" he shouts aloud, to no one (but the audience at home) to hear. Rushing down the steps, Trailbreaker attempts to isolate the hapless Cybertronian from the blast. "Where's Inferno when you need him??" he comments to the small blaze and smoke. Combat: Trailbreaker creates a forcefield shielding Komatsu SA-43 Astrodozer from damage. Komatsu SA-43 Astrodozer transforms into his robot mode as the area fills with smoke, optics rolling back a bit in contentment. "Yyyyyyyyyyyyyeah, that's the stuff. Hey, whazzat..." He gives his sudden forcefield a puzzled look. As the smoke clears, he and Trailbreaker are about 10 feet from each other. BONECRUSHER transforms into his CONSTRUCTICON BRUISER mode! As the smoke clears, Trailbreaker is standing ten feet from none other than Bonecrusher. He is definitely NOT an Autobot, in case anyone was wondering. He just saved a Constructicon from damage, oh happy day. Without saying so much as a word, Trailbreaker drops the forcefield and just.. kinda stares at him awkwardly, from the Con crates, to the crater, to the smoke trailing above, back to Bonecrusher. "So uhh.. what's in the crates?" Combat: Trailbreaker's forcefield protecting Bonecrusher vanishes. Bonecrusher isn't really sure how to react, either. Normally the Bots stand way over there and then everyone charges at each other and meets somewhere in the middle. Caught off guard, he shrugs. "Mostly bombs." Sandstorm has arrived. Peering from his broadband, which soon -might- embarrass the one-trick pony, Trailbreaker lets out a sigh and his shoulders sag. Unknowingly, he saved a Constructicon from blowing up. Then foolishly tried to cover his tracks on channel, now he's in a pickle. "You can't have bombs here, Bonecrusher. Listen, I didn't know you were a Decepticon." he blurts out, arming weapons systems just in case. "If I had, I'd have let you explode." he reasons, crossing arms in front of his chest. "Probably." Bonecrusher scowls. "Well, I would have let you explode, too. Except more. And then I probably woulda punched your face." There's the distinctive sound of a helicopter approaching, and very soon the distinctive form (at least on Cybertron) of Sandstorm in helicopter mode is coming down from travelling over the buildings of Tarn. Spotting Trailbreaker, the Wrecker comes down and transforms as he lands. His gun is attached to his side, securely 'holstered'. The triplechanger smiles at Trailbreaker, "So, who was the injured Autobot that ended up being okay?" Sandstorm then spots Bonecrusher, "Wow, you guys get uglier every time I see you." However Sandstorm makes no move for his weapon, and is still smiling. "Let me explode? No, my forcefield would have saved me. What are you talking about?" Trailbreaker tries to reason with Bonecrusher, still standing ten feet away. "You wouldn't have had a fist to punch me with, it would have been exploded.. I mean, you could have punched me with your foot maybe. But, that would have been a kick. ANYWAYS, I'm gonna have to confiscate these materials.." Trailbreaker erects a forcefield around the damaged crates. "And ask you to vacate Tarn, I'm in no mood for shenanigans." he informs the Constructicon, then Sandstorm shows up. "Slag." Bonecrusher shakes his head at Trailbreaker. "See, that's where we fundamally disagree, dig it? Because I' Bonecrusher shakes his head at Trailbreaker. "See, that's where we fundamally disagree, dig it? Because I'm saying YOU would have exploded, not me, and it would have been on purpose. By me. So like, it would have hurt a lot. You. It would have hurt you, yeah, and that would have been really enjoymentful for me, see? But I do agree that I woulda kicked you, too. Also in the face. I want to punch and kick your face." He glances at the newly arrived Wrecker. "And you, too. I got an ammo bin fulla punches. For your face. I want to punch it and maybe smash it, too." On the matter of Tarn, he shakes his head. "Nah." He reinforces this stance with punching. Combat: Bonecrusher strikes Trailbreaker with his Punch attack! So Sandstorm was being polite (in his own way) and not trying to start a fight (honest he wasn't, Bonecrusher genuinely looks ugly to him). And then Bonecrusher had to go punch Trailbreaker. Before the fist ist even pulled back the Wrecker has his gun in hand and pointed right at Bonecrushers face, "I have a present for you too Constructicon, and if you don't want to get it right in the face you'll hit the ground face down with your hands on the back of your head, fingers interlocked. You're under arrest." Yes, Sandstorm is managing to somehow not shoot before giving the Combaticon a chance to stand down... or maybe this way just has a higher risk factor and thus more fun. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Guarded. The punch lands right on Trailbreaker's square chin, knocking him back on his aft and sprawled out like a one-hit wonder. Stirring slowly, he rises to his haunches and puts hands on his knee-caps. "Wowza, man.. you pack a whallop!" he surmises, one hand cradling his injured jaw. Getting up slowly, Trailbreaker erects the forcefield once again.. only containing himself AND the munitions (or what's left of them) inside it. "We won't be foolishly goaded into a fight, Bonecrusher." Combat: Trailbreaker sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Trailbreaker creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. Bonecrusher does that old timey thing old timey boxers do with their fists. "The only goats around here, Trailcutter, is the two of you!" And then he dive tackles into Sandstorm to get that gun out of his face. "POLICE BRUTICUSITY!" Combat: Bonecrusher strikes Sandstorm with his SPEAR! SPEAR! BAH GAWD! attack! Well, any chance of this going nicely went right out the window just then. Which to be fair is perfectly fine with Sandstorm, even as his gun gets knocked out of it's nice position aiming at the Constructicons face (which really could do with re-arranging), "Very well Boney, you want to play rough, then we'll play rough." And the Wrecker smiles, as he has more ways to hurt someone than just his gun. As he lands on the ground from being speared, Sandstorm transforms into his dunbuggy mode, "Here, let's see how you like being roadkill!" And without waiting for Bonecrusher to react, Sandstorm speeds with an insane acceleration right at Bonecrusher, intent on running the Constructicon down. Folding up, and shifting so his tires support him on the ground (though they may not stay there with his driving), Sandstorm transforms into a Military Style Dune Buggy. Combat: Military Style Dune Buggy sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Military Style Dune Buggy strikes Bonecrusher with his Roadkill! attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Bonecrusher's Agility. (Crippled) "Cut this out, both of you!" Trailbreaker shouts, stomping forward and attempting to wedge himself between the pair. "Sandstorm, you're making this situation worse.. cut it out! I know you're all about wrecking and ruling, but this is a time for diplomacy.. not fighting." he chastises the Wrecker, turning his attention towards Bonecrusher. "Dude, the jig is up.. we caught you red handed. Just lick your wounds and limp away, we won't pursue!" From the force bauble, a blinding light arcs out to envelop the arena. Combat: Trailbreaker sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Trailbreaker strikes Bonecrusher with his Sensor Jam Area attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Bonecrusher's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Trailbreaker strikes Military Style Dune Buggy with his Sensor Jam Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Military Style Dune Buggy 's Accuracy. (Blinded) The action movie music swells up as Sandstorm transforms and begins his epic charge! And then it sort of just stops when the buggy clanks against Bonecrusher rather uselessly. The Constructicon grins, having been redesigned by Scrapper to withstand exactly this sort of attack. "Cute. Mine's bigger." To demonstrate, he turns into a giant bulldozer and revs his engines. But then, Trailbreaker sends out a blinding optical frazzer. "My optics! They're frazzered!" The charging bulldozer completely misses either Autobot and just slams into an arena wall. BONECRUSHER transforms into his KOMATSU SA-43 ASTRODOZER mode! Hitting Bonecrusher, Sandstorm is happy to inflict what damage he can. As he's expecting the payback he suddenly finds himself assaulted, albeit non-lethaly, by Trailbreaker. The normally cool and collected Sandstorm is distinctly unhappy as his sensors take a pounding. Transforming to his robot mode, Sandstorm has his gun out once more, aiming it as best as he can at Bonecrusher, "Well ain't you the lucky one ugly. Now, do as the good mech says and go boogie on out of here before this dance gets significantly more lethal." No, Sandstorm is not leaving with the munnitions. No, Sandstorm is not addressing Trailbreaker back, make of either what you will. Combat: Military Style Dune Buggy sets his defense level to Guarded. Unfolding, the Dune Buggy rises up, legs taking the place of wheels in supporting the robotic form of Sandstorm, weapon at the ready (or not, depends if hes expecting danger, normally he does)! Combat: Sandstorm takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sighing, Trailbreaker does his best again to get inbetween the pair.. inbetween the back-end of a wrecked Bulldozer and a gun, pointed by an Autobot Wrecker. Said Autobot Wrecker who is butthurt. Instead of trying to engage the triple-changer in some sort of intelligent debate, the Autobot just holds out one hand and makes a 'T' shape with the other. The universal symbol for 'timeout', of course. Combat: Trailbreaker takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Komatsu SA-43 Astrodozer continues to drive harmlessly around the arena, trying to get his optics to reset. "As soon as I can see ya to hit ya I'm gonna hit ya both! With missiles, yeah, and maybe stomp you too, it's gonna be the prime time punching time like Blast Off likes fine wine only the grapes are gonna be your face DIG IT!" Combat: Komatsu SA-43 Astrodozer takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Instead of arguing further with Sandstorm, via channel or in person, Trailbreaker transforms and drives off out of the area. His forcefield still in tow, it transports what is left of the munitions Bonecrusher was handling here. Well, whatever is left that is. As for the Wrecker, Trailbreaker gives him a polite honk as he steers out of the large exit. Trailbreaker transforms into his Toyota 4WD Camper Truck mode. Combat: Toyota 4WD Camper Truck sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Toyota 4WD Camper Truck begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. As Bonecrusher proceeds to simply drive around, Sandstorm 'holsters' his weapon. Which really just means attaching it to the side of his leg. He walks over towards the crates and then Trailbreaker proceeds to scoot off with them. Well fine, the harmful stuff is away, and Sandstorm is in no mood to fight right now. And so he transforms into his helicopter mode, and proceeds to leave the same way he arrived, kicking up a lot of dust on his way out of the area. Folding up and taking top the air, with helicoptor blades almost instantly up to speed to hold him in the air, Sandstorm transforms into aAS332M Super Puma. Combat: AS332M Super Puma begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Toyota 4WD Camper Truck